


The Script

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Couch Sex, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Glasses, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home to find Ben reading your latest script. You're mad because you like to keep your work private until you see his reaction to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Script

Even after dating Benedict for more than two years, you still were shy when it came to showing him your writing. Even though you were a pretty accomplished writer by now, showing him or anyone what you'd written was still a challenge until you knew it was perfect. You had texted him while you were in the taxi on the way home that you'd just finished your script while he was away and that you were relieved. It was lying on your desk ready to be sent off. It wasn't perfect yet but at least it was done. You couldn't wait to get home and see him. You had both been away for a few weeks on various jobs and meetings and hadn't been together. It was rough working like this but you two had been doing it for two years now and you still felt butterflies in your stomach when you saw him.

You paid the cab and got out, unloading your luggage quickly, keen to get inside and run into Ben's arms. You opened the front door and laid your bags by the door, sprinting into the kitchen. From the there you could see that Ben was on the couch in pajama pants and a white t shirt, glasses sliding down his nose as he sat reading by the lamp. You smiled to yourself for a minute. He always looked so sexy in glasses it was hard to resist jumping him right then. He didn't hear you come in it seemed so you walked a little closer, marveling at the way he was losing himself in whatever it was he was reading. Wait a second, that massive stack of paper was your script. 

Your heart started beating faster and your palms started to sweat. Had you not told him your anxieties about people reading your work before it was perfect? You cleared your throat and put on your best excuse-me-what-are-you-doing-sir face. He almost jumped out of his skin and he sent the script flying. He stood up quickly and gave a nervous smile. He knew you didn't want him reading it yet and was caught in the act. 

"Hello, darling! You're back early!"

"Actually I'm on time," you said softly, letting your eyes fall to the script of the ground. "It's eight o'clock."

"Is it really?" Ben asked genuinely. He looked at his watch and looked surprised.

"What were you doing with my script?" you asked. You were actually a little mad. That was your stuff. You shared almost everything with him but this was something you'd always made clear.

"I'm sorry, babe, really I am. I know you hate anyone reading your stuff but it was lying there on the table and I just couldn't help myself. I've been reading it for the past hour and I couldn't put it down." His eyes were full of remorse and sincerity. You kind of loved when he got those puppy dog eyes. He got down on his knees and took your hand in his. He bent his head down. "Forgive me?" he asked.

You let him stew for a moment. You were mad he read it without permission but kind of intrigued as to what he liked about it so much. You gave a dramatic sigh and said, "I guess so." He stood up and smiled at you. He pulled you in for a kiss and you leaned onto the balls of your feet to get more of him. When he released you you felt slightly dizzy. God you'd missed those perfect lips. He sat back down on the couch after collecting your script and you plopped happily into his lap.

"You liked it?" you asked hesitantly. Now that he'd read it it seemed only appropriate he give you his opinion.

"Of course I liked it," he said as if there would be any other reality.

"I'm always so nervous to show stuff to you," you laughed. "You're quite an intimidating intellect," you admitted avoiding eye contact. It was true, you'd always sort of felt that way and you didn't want him to think less of you even though your writing was actually pretty great. 

"Are you kidding?" he asked with those puppy dog eyes again. Through his glasses they were even more adorable. You felt your heart melting at the sight of him like that. "The way you write is so amazing," he said with the utmost sincerity. "I will never understand how you command such subtlety and emotion from your characters. Each person's character arc is flawless and the plot is just brilliant." He ran his hand along your jawline as you took in the praise with a smile. You leaned in and kissed him.

"Thanks, Ben that means a lot." 

"And may I also add," he said with a mischievous smile on his lips, "that the writer is the sexiest, smartest, and most amazing person I know?"

"And may I say," you responded with equal playfulness, "that the first man to read this is the sexiest, smartest, most still in trouble for reading this man I know."

"Well," he said, voice dropping down deeper than before. You felt shivers go down your spine as his voice rumbled. "I know how to make it up to you," he said. His eyes lost their puppy dog look and were replaced with a lustful gaze. He licked his lips and adjusted his glasses. He laid the script on the table and swiftly moved you so you were on your back on the couch. 

He moved over you and kissed you fiercely. His tongue found its way into your mouth and you let him in with no fight. He helped you get your shirt off and then rid himself of his own. He unhooked your bra and trailed kisses down from your jaw to your neck and to your breasts. He sucked lightly on each nipple to get them hard before leaving a mess of hot kisses down your stomach. You closed your eyes and enjoyed his attention. He made his way down to your pants and expertly stripped them off along with your panties. 

Knowing what was coming next you put your arms above your head to grab the arm of the couch. As he came to your wetness he placed a light kiss on your clit. You grabbed the couch arm and gasped. You heard him growl softly as he delved into your sex with his tongue. He held you down as you bucked at his expert tongue. He made circles around your clit and hungrily devoured your wetness. It felt absolutely amazing. You forgave him for this and for any future mess ups he'd make. You moaned and grabbed the couch harder as you felt that familiar warmth rising inside you.

Ben knew you well enough to know when you were close to the edge and he backed off just in time. You looked down, dismayed at the absence of his tongue but he just had the biggest smile on. He discarded his boxers to the floor and was already hard for you. You smiled as he put an arm on either side of you. You helped guide him inside you and gasped as he filled you. 

"Ben," you managed to breathe out. All he could do was smile in return as he began thrusting into you, all the way in and almost all the way out. He kept that pace for a while, slow and steady before bringing your right leg up to his shoulder to go deeper. With this adjustment he started going harder and faster, hitting your spot every time. It took only a few more thrusts to send you screaming into your orgasm and you watched his face contort with pleasure as your tensing walls sent him over the edge. After he came he kissed you passionately. You returned the kiss and still felt tingly from your orgasm. His lips were warm and delicious and you never wanted to stop kissing him. He laid down behind you, spooning you. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close to him. He placed sloppy kisses on your neck and you both waited for your breathing to return to normal. 

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, still using that deep voice that made your heart skip a beat. You had to recollect yourself before you answered.

"Yes, Ben," you smiled kissing the back of his hand.


End file.
